Espero que Dios nos vea
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: –Sabes hermanito, espero realmente que Dios nos este viendo. –dijo Feliciano provocando una corriente eléctrica en Lovino. –Porque si esta viendo creó que se podría dar cuenta de que realmente te amo muchísimo. Y eso es todo lo que importa. /Continuacion de "¿Y si Dios no nos viera? " ...O algo así. /
**Espero que Dios nos vea.**

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Sabes hermanito, espero realmente que Dios nos este viendo. –dijo Feliciano provocando una corriente eléctrica en Lovino. –Porque si esta viendo creó que se podría dar cuenta de que realmente ti amo muchísimo. Y eso es todo lo que importa._

Y esto se me ocurre viendo películas de acción (?) En fin, esta es la continuación de mi fic **"¿Y si Dios no nos viera? "** desde el punto de vista de Feliciano. No tienen que haber leído el otro fic necesariamente para entenderle a este pero digamos que las historias se complementan así que están invitados a leerlo.

 **Advertencias** : Emm... ¿Me obsesione con la palabra "Horcajadas"? Y los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad por mala suerte.

* * *

 **Capitulo único.**

Feliciano tenía miedo. ¡Pero por supuesto que tenía miedo! Si hasta hace unos segundos estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar aprovechando que sus queridos padres se habían ido a un seminario de no-se-que para "devorarle" la boca a su querido _hermano_ mayor.

Claro, ese era un buen resumen.

Un día estas usando pañales, balbuceando incoherencias jugando inocentemente con tu consanguineo y al otro simplemente te das cuenta de que esa misma persona es el condimento que necesitabas en tu vida desde el principio, o bueno, que estas perdidamente enamorado de él. Común. Normal.

Oh, ¿a quien quería engañar con eso? ¡No era común y para nada normal! Vale, no encontró problemas a la hora de enamorarse de un hombre; se sorprendió, si, cualquiera lo estaría si toda su vida se la pasaron escuchando a su abuelo y sus aventuras casanovas, además de tomarle un gusto especial en coquetear con chicas, pero se lo tomo bien y con tranquilidad.

¿En serio hacia la diferencia que ese hombre fuera su mellizo, Lovino? No lo tenía tan claro.

Toda su vida había aprendido que el único amor que podía existir era entre un hombre y una mujer, de edades similares, color de piel idéntico e incluso con la misma ideología. Todas esas eran cosas irrelevantes para él porque en realidad no importaban todas esas etiquetas cuando se trataba de un amor puro y sincero.

Pero "puro y sincero" no entraba en los estándares de la Iglesia en su casi-relacion. Si, creía en Dios, no tan fielmente como su hermano pero lo hacia. Creía que en algún lugar no tan lejos de la tierra se encontraba un Dios unico y bondadoso pero no creía totalmente en todo lo que la Iglesia decía y hacia. Era ridículo creer que teniendo en el mundo tanto miedo, odio, violencia, corrupción, sadismo y demás Dios se concentrara en mandar al infierno y castigar en vida a personas que simplemente se amaban sin hacer daño a nadie.

No se hacia bolas pensando en esos dilemas día y noche como le pasaba a Lovino. Él simplemente deseaba que hubiera un día en donde todos esos prejuicios desaparecieran y poder gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre su amor. No estaba mal para él. Tenía la conciencia limpia, sabia que Dios no lo iba a castigar por eso... dijera lo que dijera la Biblia o sacerdotes.

Su respiración estaba completamente hecha un lío al igual que la de Lovino. Habían pasado de estar viendo una película llamada "Los juegos del Hambre" a estar aburridos y después de una serie de eventos normales Feliciano había acabado, ni idea como, sobre el otro castaño a horcajadas. El menor con su sonrisa típica y aire de _"no entiendo ni que mierda esta pasando"_ y el mayor sintiéndose acorralado, un tanto asolado y su maldita sangre jugandole malas pasadas acumulándose en sus mejillas.

Inesperadamente no-tan-inesperado Feliciano de la nada se inclinó dándole un beso suave e incluso inocente, y después de que la mente de Lovino quedara llena de dudas se sintió... ¿Retado? Eso, retado. Por lo que devolvió el beso con más intensidad y demanda cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Feliciano intentó seguir el ritmo (lo cual no le costó mucho después de los primeros cinco segundos de sorpresa) acabando por devorar la boca del mayor pasando una mano por la nuca de este e inclinándose aun más.

¡Perfecto! No había nada que deseara más que eso por el momento, quizá pasta pero después, pero no duro mucho más antes que Lovino pusiera distancia y lo mirara con algo de rencor.

–¿Pero que narices haces? –pregunto finalmente el de ojos oliva entrecerrando los mismos. Esperando a que Feliciano se incorporara, cosa que por cierto no hizo ni amago de hacer.

–Ve~ ¡Dándote amor! –respondió con calma. Y aunque no lo pareciera escenas parecidas se repetían cada cierto plazo de tiempo, cada dos semanas o incluso cada tres días.

–Ya me di cuenta. –respondió Lovino con tono agrio y sarcástico. –Más bien pasas demasiado tiempo con el bastardo del vino.

–No deberías culpar a Francis de esto.

Si, lo "peor" o mejor según se quiera ver es que cuando Feliciano se confesó a su hermano pensó que lo echaría de su cuarto lanzándole incluso la plancha que nunca ocupa y mentandole la madre haciendo gala de todo su espléndido repertorio de malas palabras. Bueno... Si lo hizo, y por esas dos horas quedo en un estado de "semi muerto viviente" las peores dos horas de su vida solo comparables con esa vez que no le quedo otro remedio más que comer pasta en un restaurante ingles... Esa era una experiencia tan traumante que prefiere olvidarla, pero para no desviarse del tema tras esas dos horas Lovino le dio a entender que los sentimientos eran recíprocos pero que a pesar de eso era un "pecado".

Poco a poco Feliciano tuvo pequeños logros, como que si hermano dejara de ser tan duro e inflexible con ese tema bíblico y religioso aunque aun no lo lograba convencer del todo pero esa era otra historia. Ahora eran una casi pareja. Énfasis en CASI.

–Culpo a ese bastardo en lo que quiera cuando se me de la gana, te guste o no. –sentenció Lovino.

Feliciano solo le dio una sonrisa algo traviesa. –Ve~ ¿sabes? Ya no pones tanta resistencia al contacto físico. –dijo, comentario que solo puso más nervioso al mayor y que su sonrojo incrementará. Tan nervioso estaba concentrándose en disminuir si presión cardíaca que no se dio cuenta de que Feliciano también estaba visiblemente nervioso por la cercanía.

Y el silencio se hizo.

El menor de los Vargas hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Lovino abrazándolo, curiosamente tranquilo sin hacer comentarios innecesarios..

–Sabes hermanito, espero realmente que Dios nos este viendo. –dijo en susurros. –Porque si esta viendo creó que se podría dar cuenta de que realmente _ti amo_ muchísimo. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Y esa era la diferencia entre la practica y optimista forma de ver el mundo que tenía Feliciano al siempre negativo Lovino. Exactamente por eso eran tan pero tan incompatibles que acaban siendo el uno para el otro. En el fondo Lovino quiso creer que todo era tan fácil como eso, que con un "te amo" todo se solucionaba.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña continuación, a mi no me gustó tanto que a mi inspiración se le ocurra cosas por la madrugada pero... Bah...**

 **Sus reviews y favs son bien aceptados, no muerdo si no me muerden primero así que déjenlos si quieren~**

 **PD. Si alguno esta leyendo la traducción que estoy haciendo de "Ebene" hoy voy a subir nuevo capítulo si o si.**

 **Kira.**


End file.
